The Clash: The Espada vs The Noahs
by Espada15
Summary: What if the Espada all 10 arrived at the Black Order's HQ? How would everyone react, the Noah's now must fight the Espada who will fight for the Black Order.


_**Chpt 1: Unexpected Visitors, The Espada appear at the Black Order**_

* * *

"So how much do we know about the Ark?" asked Reever looking to Komui.

"Well, we know that it can travel through air space, possibly dimensions. We have right now a team of exorcists exploring inside the Ark." Komui answered turning to the famed Noah's Ark. He had sent Allen, Rabi, Kanda, and Lenalle to explore the Ark, after they were healed from their run with the Noahs.

_**At Las Noches**_

"The meeting is dismissed my dear Espada. You may return to your quarters." finished Aizen looking at his group of Espada who started to leave. As the Espada left for the door, the doorway glowed before Yammy went to the door.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" Yammy questioned reaching out to touch the doorway.

"Just go through it, I'm sure it's fine." Aizen commented still in his chair. Yammy reluctantly went through, and then the other Espada went as well. After they all went through the glowing doorway stopped glowing and the Espada were gone.

"Maybe it wasn't fine after all." Gin grinned looking through the doorway.

_**Inside the Ark**_

"I think that we've explored everything, Beansprout." Kanda coldly commented walking towards Lenalle, Rabi, and Allen.

"It's Allen." answered Allen gritting his teeth. After they brought the Ark to the Black Order's HQ. They were told to explore the Ark by Komui because they still didn't know that much about the Ark. Kanda noticed that a door was glowing behind Allen, Rabi, and Lenalle.

"Hey Beansprout, the door behind you is glowing, is it supposed to do that?" Kanda questioned walking to the door. Allen and everyone else turned to the glowing door. Suddenly the door shot open and a large man with a katana walked out. He had what looked like a jaw bone under his own jaw. He was soon followed by 9 more people; and one of them had an enlongated white mask covering his face. They all had swords, except for a tall man with an eye patch and a spoon shaped hood, and another man with a jaw bone under his chin.

"Where are we?" asked the first man that came out of the door which had now stopped glowing.

"I don't know Yammy but it's definitely not Las Noches." answered a pale faced teen with what looked like half of a helmet made of bone with a horn pointing to his left. He had teal lines going down his eyes. He noticed Allen and his friends looking at them. The other Espada noticed Allen and his friends looking at them as well.

"Can they see us?" asked the masked figure in a deep voice.

"Of course we can see you." answered Rabi, he had never seen people dressed like what these people looked like. The masked figure stepped up and looked at Rabi.

"Are they Soul Reapers?" asked Harribel.

"I doubt it Harribel." Szayel answered adjusting his glasses. They could sense that they did in fact have a large amount of spirit energy, especially Allen.

"We aren't Soul Reapers, what ever they are." Allen informed looking at the Espada.

"Are you Akuma?" asked Lenalle, she caught Szayel's attention.

"We aren't Akuma, we are the Espada." Szayel stated.

"They aren't Akuma Lenalle." Allen answered, he sensed something odd about the Espada.

"I've never heard about the Espada before." Rabi commented walking up to Zommari. Zommari looked down at Rabi not saying anything.

"We must be in a different universe." Szayel stated," Which probably means we can't use Garganta to get back to Hueco Mundo." he added.

"Why don't you come with us if you can't go to this Hueco Mundo place. I'm sure you guys can stay until you can get back." Lenalle offered politely heading for the exit of the Ark.

"Very well." Ulquiorra sighed as he followed Lenalle. The other Espada looked at each other and followed Ulquiorra. They walked through the exit and arrived inside the Science Department. They were followed by Allen, Kanda, and Rabi. They saw Reever, Komui, and General Cross. Komui and Reever were going to ask Lenalle what they found out before they saw the Espada.

"Nice place youv'e got here Lenalle." Grimmjow teased looking around.

"Who are you!?" Komui asked looking at the Espada and their weird outfits. The appearance of the Espada shocked everyone in the room other than Allen, Rabi, Kanda, and Lenalle.

"We are the Espada." Aaroniero stated in a deep voice.

"Relax they aren't Akuma. The Ark I guess moved them from their universe over to here, and I guess they are unable to get back." Lenalle informed looking at her brother's shocked reaction along with everyone elses'. Zommari looked around if everyone in the room could see them then maybe everyone in this universe could as well.

"I don't believe we have introduced ourselves. I am Harribel. And they are Starrk, Barragan, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, Aaroniero, and Yammy." she introduced motioning to each of the Espada that she introduced.

"I'm Allen Walker, and this is Lenalle, Rabi, Kanda, Komui, Reever, and my master, General Cross." Allen added. The members of the Science Department were still uneasy about the Espada. Grimmjow leaned against a bookcase and put his hands in his pockets.

"So Allen, when your girlfriend asked us if we were ... what were they called...um Atumas-" Grimmjow said before being corrected by Aaroniero. Lenalle blushed at being called Allen's girlfriend.

"I believe she said Akuma." corrected Aaroniero in his high pitched voice.

"Right... Akuma, anyway, what the hell is an Akuma?" Grimmjow asked after rolling his eyes at Aaroniero.

"Well, an Akuma is a human killing machine. It's created when someone's loved one dies and their soul is brought back from the dead by a loved one. They're souls are put into an Akuma by their creator, the Millenium Earl. The Earl then orders the newly made Akuma to kill the loved one and it will wear the loved one's skin, allowing it to blend with society. They level up in strength with the more people and excorsists that they kill. Higher level Akuma are capible of speech, their own powers, and personalities." Allen explained to the Espada. Szayel adjusted his glasses.

"So in a sense they are like hollows, they get stronger with the more killings that they commit." Szayel observed.

"Why don't you go after the damn Millennium Earl then, and how are you supposed to fight Akuma if they are human killing machines?" Barragan asked grumpily.

"We fight the Akuma with our Anti-Akuma weapons, and we are going after the Millenium Earl. There is just the problem of beating all of the Noahs." General Cross answered back. Ulquiorra looked to Lenalle and Komui.

"Never mind that, the only important thing is that we get back to Hueco Mundo and Lord Aizen. So we should probably help them defeat these Noahs and this Millennium Earl." Ulquiorra sighed with boredom.

"Then I guess I will show you to your rooms then, please follow me." Lenalle said turning to the exit of the Science Department. The Espada followed Lenalle to their rooms, earning stares from other people that they passed on their way there.


End file.
